fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Flame: The Lost World
Flame: The Lost World' is the first game in the Flame Series and the first game released by Flame Games. It's for the Flame Bomb, Wii and Nintendo DS. It's set to release on 1 April 2010 (UK), 2 April 2010 (The Rest of Europe), 4 April 2010 (US) and the 5th April 2010 (Australia and Japan). It was rated PEGI 3+. It has lots-o-year sequel called Super Mario Galaxy 5: The Lost World. Story After a riot in the local town, Fire Master was arrested. He broke out of "The Pit" and is cased trouble again. Clyde and some of his friends are tasked with returning him to "The Pit", or at least stop him. Clyde runs into Big Boo, who was helping Fire Master. Clyde takes him down, with ease. King Boo, followed - this time using different attacks to Big Boo. Clyde would then advance to Bowser Jr.. He would not fight him - but his younger self and Baby Yoshi would. They would be him and his dad, Bowser, later on. A snowy change for Clyde - fighting (and beating) Snow Stick. However, the first hard(er) boss was next - Snow Master. Snow Master was brother with Fire Master - and was helping him. After Clyde's win - Snow Master would then help Clyde. He would continue in the snowy region, though. Flipper Kid and, later on, Flipper would be beaten by a powerful force. Kamek would slow down Clyde, and co., the most. He needed five battles to beat him. Clyde would meet up with friend, Banana Jr. - son of the next boss, Banana King. Banana King was a strong force, but not a match for Clyde. Petey Piranha would stand in the way of Clyde, and co., for the next boss fight. A long time would pass before a fight with The Bomber, with the young Yoshi out on top. The first of two duo fights - Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Clyde turned out on top, but it was a very rough ride. Fire Sun, son of Fire Master, was up next. Clyde would battle hard. The young Yoshi was not done yet - with a Wario-Waluigi battle up next. A tricky tale - that Clyde would win, just. Then, Fire Master - the reason of why Clyde was battling. Fire Master would have many attacks, good health and strong power to play with Clyde, but Clyde wasn't for playing with. A win for Clyde and co. would see the young Yoshi battle to the top, but Fire Master was still out of "The Pit", ready for more fun with another country - the place were Clyde was born (the United Kingdom). Clyde would need to rest for the next battles, with Banana Jr., Baby Clyde and Baby Yoshi. Fire Master would calm down for now and everyone was all right. Characters Playable Non-Playable Enemies Bosses Worlds Items Trivia *This game is not the first game for Mario series characters, Babies and Clyde. *A lot of the Items came from the Mario series. Gallery Flame: The Lost World/Gallery Screenshots Characters File:Clyde.png|Clyde File:Banana_Jr._3D.png|Banana Jr. File:Fire_master_PA.png|Fire Master File:King_boo_PA.png|King Boo File:Snow Master.png|Snow Master File:The_bomber_PA.png|The Bomber File:Yoshi NSMBW.png|Yoshi File:Bowser NSMBW.png|Bowser File:Petey Piranha.jpg|Petey Piranha File:Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong File:BrawlDiddyKong.jpg|Diddy Kong File:Bowser Jr NSMBW.jpg|Bowser Jr. File:WarioWareWario.jpg|Wario File:WaluigiBrawl.jpg|Waluigi File:200px-Koopa.png|Koopa Troopa File:180px-Paratroopa.png|Koopa Paratroopa File:180px-Goomba.png|Goomba File:Hammo.jpg|Hammer Bro. File:Magikoopa Card.jpg|Kamek File:ShyGuy.PNG|Shy Guy File:Fly Guy Card.png|Fly Guy File:Boo.png|Boo File:Clyde1998 Kid.jpg|Baby Clyde File:Baby Yoshi.PNG|Baby Yoshi File:MarioOnYoshi.jpg|Yoshi & Mario File:BlueToadOnYoshi.jpg|Red Yoshi & Blue Toad File:Nsmb luigi yoshi.jpg|Yellow Yoshi & Luigi File:YellowToadOnCyanYoshi.jpg|Cyan Yoshi & Yellow Toad File:BlueToadOnPinkYoshi.png|Pink Yoshi & Blue Toad File:Luigi NSMBW.PNG|Luigi File:MarioNSMBWii.png|Mario File:Toadsmgartderf.png|Red Toad Items File:YoshiEggNSMBW.png|Green Yoshi Egg File:Red Yoshi Egg.png|Red Yoshi Egg File:Blue Yoshi Egg.png|Blue Yoshi Egg File:Yellow Yoshi Egg.png|Yellow Yoshi Egg File:Light Blue Yoshi Egg.png|Cyan Yoshi Egg File:Pink Yoshi Egg.png|Pink Yoshi Egg File:Mushroom2.PNG|Mushroom File:Mega Mushroom.jpg|Mega Mushroom File:Propeller Mushroom.png|Propeller Mushroom File:600px-Mini Shroom.jpg|Mini Mushroom File:1upShroom.jpg|1-Up Mushroom File:FireFlower.png|Fire Flower File:Ice Flower.png|Ice Flower Image:Star.PNG|Starman File:POWBlock.png|POW Block File:Block.png|? Block File:Brick.jpg|Brick Block File:OvertheFlagpole .png|Flagpole (In World 2) File:Bobomb.gif|Bomb Misc File:Lost World.png|Game Logo File:Flame The Lost World.jpg|GB Boxart Category:Platforming Games Category:Flame Games Category:User:Clyde1998 Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Flame Bomb Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers Category:Games By Clyde1998 Category:3D Games Category:Clyde Category:2010 Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Baby Yoshi's Stuff Category:Wii U Games Category:RedYoshi (series) Games Category:Flame (series)